


Escape

by ceresilupin



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceresilupin/pseuds/ceresilupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cargo of Doom -- Rex is keeping a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Ahsoka was on her way to help Anakin dissect the bounty hunter’s ship when she caught a flash of something in the Force. Frowning, she rested one hand against the nearest bulkhead and reached for the elusive calm she’d learned at the Temple.

It didn’t take long to identify the source of pain and fear she’d sensed, or to realize why she’d sensed it – a part of her was always aware of Rex, even when she’d rather trade that awareness for a little peace of mind instead. But what could possibly scare Rex, and what was he doing….

…in a supply closet? The door slid open and Ahsoka poked her head in. “Rex?”

An armored figure materialized like a ghost from the shadows. “Commander,” Rex blurted. He wasn’t wearing his helmet and he froze between her and the back of the room, blinked as she switched on the light. “I wasn’t – what are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?” Ahsoka stepped inside and tried to peek around the captain. He shuffled to block her view and she rocked back, scowling at him. “Are you _hiding_ something from me?” she demanded. Rex looked increasingly trapped, and when she tried to sidestep him, his gauntleted hand came down on her shoulder. Hard.

They eyed one another for a moment, a silent contest of wills. And then – to Ahsoka’s quiet astonishment – he released her and moved side.

The first thing she saw were the packed knapsacks and stolen supplies. The signs weren’t hard to read and that made her stomach sank: _deserting, Rex?_ So he’d finally had enough … and then she realized the blankets in the corner were wrapped around a human figure, golden skin gone waxy and wan with pain. The smell of iron-rich blood made her nose twitch.

Even without his armor, she recognized him immediately. “Denal,” she gasped, and hurried to kneel by his side. He was clearly weak, in pain, and unconscious, but alive. Beneath the blankets he was clothed in the red fatigues the clones wore on the rare occasions when they emerged from their armor. An unpainted, slightly damaged helmet hung on the wall over his head, next to Rex’s.

“Found him tucked up against the engines of the Sep ship we stole,” Rex said from behind her. There wasn’t room in this cramped closet for him to kneel at Denal’s side with her.  “The bounty hunter stole Denal’s armor for his disguise, but Gadge gave him his. Insisted he get out. Said he had to warn us…”

Ahsoka breathed in carefully, hovered her hands over Denal’s chest. “Vacuum exposure?”

“He was unconscious when we landed, but I think he’ll be all right. I didn’t know he was there until the General ordered me to check over the ship.”

In case Bane had left any more clues, that was right. Ahsoka remembered that, remembered searching for Rex afterwards and not being able to find him. She lifted the flap of a nearby knapsack, inspecting its contents of rations and ammo, and then refastened it with shaking fingers.

He was leaving. Deserting. _Rex is leaving._ She didn’t blame him – he’d never breathed a word of accusation, but she wasn’t blind. _I’m never going to see him again._ She knew that what the Republic demanded of him was unjust. Criminal. So now he was going to escape and take Denal with him, before he died for real one of these days, in a conflict he had no choice in and no escape from.

She didn’t blame him, but it hurt anyway.

When she stood, she was decided. “I’ll distract Master Skywalker,” she said firmly. Rex stared at her. “I’ll get him off the ship, do whatever it takes. Just be ready to take a gunship and get Denal to Naboo. I’ll give you Captain Typho’s contact information – he’ll help you.”

Her voice turned grim; he’d help Rex, or she’d see how responded to the thought of Padme and Anakin’s relationship all over the holovid. Her heart broke at the thought of betraying her master, but she’d do it anyway. For Rex.

“Just be ready,” she repeated, and slipped around Rex for the door. His hand brushed her side but she didn’t stop, didn’t look back. Didn’t trust herself to dare.

“Littl’un,” Rex said, sounding confused. She froze. “You know I’m coming back, right?”

She breathed again. She nodded. His boots scuffed the floor as he came to stand behind her. If she leaned back, she could rest her head against the cold, hard metal of his breastplate. The warmth of his hand on her shoulder, soaking through his bodysuit, made her shiver from lekku to toe.

“Okay,” she whispered. “I believe you.”

And then he let her go.


End file.
